


John's Unnecessary Decision Re: Kissing Sherlock

by CommonNonsense



Series: Tumblr-Inspired Ficlets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides early on that when/if he kisses Sherlock, it absolutely requires his hands in Sherlock's hair. No exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Unnecessary Decision Re: Kissing Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> http://wimpytentacle.co.vu/post/94762089044/the-first-johnlock-kiss-is-absolutely-9000
> 
> Also, I have NO IDEA how to title things.

John decided a long time ago that the first time he kissed Sherlock would absolutely, one-hundred-percent, without-a-doubt-or-so-help-me-God include his fingers in Sherlock’s hair.

It wasn’t a decision he really remembered making on any particular day, nor would he actually admit to having made it, because that would mean admitting to thinking far too hard about kissing his flatmate. But he had decided it nonetheless, because Sherlock’s hair was simply made to be played with. Curly hair always had an extra element of desirability to it. Sherlock’s was extra so, because, well, Sherlock.

He refused to believe Sherlock wouldn’t like it either; the number of times he’d watched Sherlock tweak his own curls or run his hands through it in thought or frustration were their own testament.

It didn’t matter, really, because there wouldn’t be any kissing of Sherlock in the first place. Still, it was a nice thought that John sometimes indulged on his lonelier nights.

And then he actually does get to kiss Sherlock, and he almost forgets that personal little promise to himself.

John certainly hadn’t planned it. He’s not sure Sherlock had planned it, either. One minute, they’re standing on the street in front of the flat. The next, Sherlock’s hand is on John’s shoulder and Sherlock’s mouth is warm and soft and so delicate on John’s that it hurts.

It’s good. It’s very, very good. John’s brain is a bit behind in the proceedings, but he’s aware enough to know that much. Sherlock is actually terribly inexperienced, and John can feel that in the stiff but eager movements of his mouth, but it’s still good. Brilliant.

Before John can react, Sherlock pauses. It’s only been a couple of seconds, somehow. Sherlock is hesitating, his mouth a tantalizing centimeter away, his breath warm and quick against John’s face.

“John?” he asks. The word is a bare whisper of sound. John never wants to hear his name spoken any other way again.

Sherlock’s hair is disheveled, curls falling enticingly across his brow. John lifts a hand to brush them away. He lingers, letting his fingertips graze along skin, and smiles.

“It’s alright, Sherlock,” he replies before he presses forward again, catching Sherlock’s lips with his own. And because he 100%-for-sure-before-God promised himself, he tangles the fingers of his left hand into Sherlock’s curly hair.

Just like he figured, Sherlock’s hair is soft and full to the touch. Individual ringlets lovingly wind themselves around his fingers as John grips, ever so slightly, eliciting the faintest gasp from Sherlock. The sensation and the noise ground him to this moment: proof that it’s real, not another fantasy.

Then John laughs out loud, startling himself and Sherlock, because really—promising to fiddle with his best mate’s hair the first time they snog? Good god.

Sherlock looks understandably affronted. His eyes search John’s for some explanation. When he finds none, his expression softens with confusion and a hint of trepidation. John shakes his head, still giggling.

“Sorry,” he says, stroking his thumb along Sherlock’s jaw. “It's—it’s fine. It’s fine. Don’t stop.”

Sherlock sudden grin is dazzling. He rests his hand over John’s, pressing John’s palm around the curve of his jaw and John’s fingers into his hair.

And that, somehow, is even better.


End file.
